A Ring of Names
by Unihuman9
Summary: This is my first story here and it might suck but I don't care. There won't be a lot of fluff but the main focus is Puckabrina. Takes place a bit after the last book, before the epilogues (which I did not like so they will not be included in this story)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction here and I know it isn't great but I really wanted to do this so yah...Just a bit of background info, Sabrina and Puck are 13 (Puck is 13 PHYSICALLY) and Daphne is 8. Also only humans live in Ferryport Landing but I'll elaborate on that later on in the story...anyways, enjoy!_**

 _S POV_

"WAKE UP YOU PUNY FAIRY!" I shouted. I quickly gave myself one last check in the bathroom mirror. _Hair, still blonde. Smell, still good. Makeup, light but noticeable._ I sighed. There was nothing to be afraid about. It was only the first day of my last year in middle school. I went back to my room to grab my brown messenger bag, then headed downstairs.

"Morning _Liebling_ ," Granny Relda greeted me. "Your parents and Mr. Canis are still in their rooms sleeping. They had a rough night getting ready with you yesterday!" I smiled in return. Then, a loud scream pierced the air, "CRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPP!".

"I see Puck realized that it's the first day of school…" I mentioned. He came down, hair still messy and wearing the same clothes he had worn yesterday; not even pajamas! _The nerve of that pink-winged fairy. Honestly!_ I thought to myself. No more than a minute later, Daphne came down, already completely dressed and with her neon pink backpack.

"I'm ready!" she announced. I laughed to myself. Daphne was never subtle. Not even while she was sleeping, with her incredibly loud snoring. Then I grabbed my breakfast, a granola bar (instead of the purple waffles Granny Relda was preparing) and chocolate milk (instead of freshly squeezed mystery berry juice?) and quickly gobbled it down. I stared at Puck once again and realized he didn't have his backpack-which had took him _hours_ to choose from when we went back to school shopping-with him. I raised my eyebrow and reminded him, "Don't you need something to hold your books and pencils Fairyboy?". He snapped his head away from his nearly finished breakfast to shoot me a disappointed face as if to say, "How dumb can you get?". I sighed, showing I had no idea why I was apparently so ignorant.

"I'm allergic to books Grimm! How can you be so insensitive! Oh right-you're Grimm," Puck explained. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. "I'm soooo sorry," I replied sarcastically. "And what, Your Highness, will you do about your pencils?". At the Puck paused and sped up the stairs to his room in order to retrieve his backpack. Granny shook her head and laughed, "Oh Puck!" Meanwhile Daphne had just drank the last drop of her mystery juice.

"Sabrina are you ready to go?" she asked me, clearly more excited than I was about the first day of school. I sat up from my chair and said, "Let's go!" But Granny Relda stopped me in my tracks. "Wait for Puck _Lieblings_ " she told us. I sighed and rolled my eyes but tapped my foot waiting for the fairy. When Puck finally came back down the stairs, he smirked. _Shit. What kind of comment about me is he going to make about me know_ I thought.

"Oh Grimm. Could you not bear to part with me? After all. Look at you patiently awaiting my presence," he joked. "In your dreams Dog-Breath," I replied. We walked to Charming Elementary School to drop off Daphne at first. Then Puck and I walked (well Puck flew) to the Middle School. I entered the door and realized that now I was in eighth grade. I was a teenager. This was real. I pulled out my schedule and saw what my homeroom was.

"Well I'm heading to Biology. Later Loser," I said to Puck. "WHAT. No. I'M going to Biology!" Puck countered. We looked at each other and out of some instinct compared our schedules; which both happened to read:

Biology

Algebra

English/Language Art

Everafter History

Lunch

Gym

Free Period

German (Granny Relda's idea)

Magical Study

A look came on disgust mixed with terror Puck's face which I was sure matched my own. And, in unison, one word escaped our mouths.

"Shit".

 **So yah, thanks for reading. Please review, it would mean the world to me! Also if I made any mistakes in spelling or grammar be sure to point them out so I can fix them before anyone else notices...Anyways, BYE**

 **~Unihuman9**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY FIRST OFF I'M AN IDIOT AND SAID ONLY HUMANS LIVE IN FERRYPORT LANDING. I MEAN ONLY EVERAFTERS. I BANGED MYSELF ON THE HEAD ABOUT 100 TIMES. But yah, this is just kind of another introducing chapter, showing the relationship of Puck and Sabrina during this part of the story. The next chapter will be better I promise! Now get on with reading!**

 _P POV_

It wasn't possible. The Old Lady had promised that we wouldn't have all of our subjects together this year. Unless…

"SHE LIED!" I whispered loudly so that nobody but Grimm would hear me. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Obviously, Dung Brain," she commented. How dare she! Disrespecting me like this! But I had to get over it. The Old Lady said that if I was late to class at all this year I wouldn't get food for a week! A week!

"C'mon Grimm," I commanded pulling her to class, "Let's get this over with". She pulled away from me silently but continued to walk by my side to Biology. Our teacher, The Huntsman who wouldn't kill Snow White, or Mr. Huntsman as we had to call him, was standing at the chalkboard, waiting for the rest of the students to come. "Perfect, we aren't late yet," I whispered to myself.

Grimm gave me a strange look. "Since when have you cared about being on time?" she questioned.

"Since the Old Lady threatened to stop feeding me," I replied. She shrugged her shoulders and entered the classroom with me.

"Hello!" boomed Mr. Huntsman's voice. Grimm and I nodded, taken back by how loud and deep this person could talk. "First things first, I believe in assigned seating by alphabetical order so could you give me your last names please?" the man asked.

I sighed. "I go by the last name of Goodfellow," I said. "But I am royalty so if you could…" I was cut off by him.

"So is half the class...Puck, is it?" I sighed again and nodded. He looked at Grimm and smiled. "And I know who you are!" the Huntsman's voice blasted. "Sabrina Grimm! Both you and Mr. Goodfellow here will be sitting in the second row. You can have the third seat to the left, Ms. Grimm. For you Mr. Goodfellow the fourth. It took both Grimm and I a little while before we took our seats to realize that we had to sit next to each other.

"Wait what!?" Grimm yelled loudly. I glared at her but she was already standing up. "Mr. Huntsman, we CAN NOT sit next to eachother! It...We...We don't get along!" Mr. Huntsman seemed just as annoyed with Sabrina as Sabrina was with him. Both of their faces were tomato red.

"Ms. Grimm! I'm sorry but I will not take this non-sense! I'll let you off with a warning but you had better sit down right now!" Mr. Huntsman yelled, his voice louder than ever before. Sabrina huffed.

"Jackass…" she whispered.

"Tut-tut, language, Grimm," I teased. Sabrina turned to me her face turning red all over again and I cowered in my seat.

"You wanna mess with me, Fairyboy? Really?" Grimm asked dangerously. But I, being incredibly daring, decided to push further.

"Well, you'll have to deal with me. After all, I am going to marry you in the future remember?" I said cockily. But when I saw Grimm's face, I knew I was dead. My life flashed before my eyes (well not really, but does that make me sound cooler?) and I awaited the end.

"Wait until I get you alone and you'll be sorry, Stink-Bug. You're lucky murder is illegal in all fifty states," Grimm growled, now looking ahead. I gulped, thinking of what she WOULD do to me. But the last person had just entered class, Little Boy Blue, and Biology had started.

Class was in short, BORING. All Mr. Huntsman talked about was what we were going to learn over the year, which, of course, I paid no attention to. Grimm seemed really interested though. Of course SHE would choose to have incredibly different preferences than me. But as happy as she she seemed about the class, I was scared about what she would do to me as we walked down the hallway. But I didn't have to wait too long to find out.

"Listen Fairyboy," Grimm said to me the second we left the classroom, "I don't need any funny business okay? I am fully aware of what supposedly happens in the future. I'M the one who saw the future. And if it happens, then God I won't understand but if you keep teasing me, I'll squish you like a bug…" she ranted. I gulped, nodded, and walked on to Algebra with Grimm. We were the last ones, though not late, and were forced to sit next to each other yet again. Algebra was just as boring, and afterwards we headed to English, in which we had to sit next to each other again! In fact, the whole day we ended up sitting next to each other. Even at lunch, where both of us were too stubborn to sit alone. When we were finally able to leave the Hell that is school, we picked up Daphne and headed home. Thankfully no teacher was evil enough to give us homework on the first day. But I couldn't help wondering, how was I going to survive this year?

 **Ok so before I end this chapter I just want to thanks to OakeX for giving me some advice on my writing. I hope I fixed the grammar issues! So yah, keep reading and please review! Thanks!**

 **~Unihuman9**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is quite a bit longer than my other two chapters and most of the good parts happen at the end, so you'll have to deal with me for now. I** ** _know_** **what will eventually happen, but I'm making most of this up as I go so go easy on me if a few more chapters suck. I'm used to having a friend who helps me edit the quality of my stories but she never read Sisters Grimm so she's no use. Also, I realized i haven't added a friggin disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN THE SISTERS GRIMM. Agh. Enjoy this chapter:**

 _S POV_

I came home from school fully agitated. How dare he!? Teasing me all through school like that! But I had enough on her mind already. I was getting older, and as much as I loved Daphne, I could not live in the same room as her. The snoring, the constant need to play with my hair, and the mess that always filled the room was becoming unbearable, and I planned to do something about it.

Sighing, I pushed loose strands of hair away from my face. _Just one hundred-seventy-nine days of pure torture left_ I reminded myself as I plopped on my blue, twin sized bed. _Then summer_ , I thought, smiling at the freedom that I had just left behind. But of course, I always had been a pessimist, and a new thought crossed my mind: _And then high school._

It was dinner, and as usual, Granny Relda had another um...interesting...dish laid out. It was pink, with specks of green (which actually looked like parsley) and seemed to just me lumps of gelatin. I tried as hard as I could to stop myself from gagging, and with tremendous effort, succeeded. Mr Canis was already seated, but he was silent. I knew to leave him alone when he was like this. He like to left alone a lot more lately. It was when I looked at Red's seat that I remembered that she was on an extended vacation with Uncle Jake. Something about investigating her family.

"Sabrina, I'm assuming you'd like something different?" Granny Relda asked understandingly. I nodded sheepishly. She was used to me being fairly picky about these things, and only gave in when she realized I would starve if I wasn't fed "normal things". She set down a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of me.

I smiled, "Thanks!". Granny relda gave a short chuckle.

"I prepared the same thing for your father. He doesn't much care for my 'exotic' food either. But I suppose to each its own!" she explained. Not short after Daphne and puck came down to eat.

"What took you guys so long? You usually come running down the second you smell food…" I asked the pair. Puck looked at Daphne, obviously asking for an excuse. Puck was useless at acting innocent, but I knew that Daphne was not.

"Puck was just helping me with some homework. Dumb teacher, she said that it was easy...but she lied!" Daphne complained. I had to admit, it was a very convincing show, especially because though Puck was very bored by school, he was actually more than decent at math. But Fairyboy had given it away, and I knew the Queen of Sneaks would soon strike…

But before I could even start formulating a plan, or even touching my food for that matter, both Daphne and Puck were both scarfing down the pick chunks. Not soon after they started, both Mom and Dad came home. I rushed towards the front door to hug my parents. My mom had gotten a job as a lawyer and was constantly helping Everafters. My dad had gotten a job helping Snow White, who was Mayor, which included work on the barrier. Both were now extremely busy and I barely got to see them; so, I took every chance I had to spend time with them.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!" I said, smiling for once. They both smiled back.

"Hi Brina," my dad laughed, ruffling my hair. "Hey Mom!" he yelled to Granny Relda. Both my parents walked over to the dining table.

"Hey Daphne!" my mom said to my younger sister, though she was too preoccupied with eating. When all the greeting were finally given, and everyone was sat down, food was finally distributed. It was gone within a few minutes. As much my father and I hated the odder foods, Granny Relda was still a great cook and made a mean mac n' cheese. When we were finally done we headed to the living room. My mom figured we should all be spending more "family time" and because she was Veronica Grimm, nobody questioned her.

"So how was your first day of school guys?" my mom asked gently, smiling. Daphne was the first to answer.

"It was awesome! I wish Red had been there, but I already made a new friend! Well...friends. There was Rapunzel's daughter, Clarissa. Oooh and there was the Boy Who Cried Wolf…" Daphne rambled on listing her new friends. When she finally finished my mom looked at me, indicating that I had to speak.

"It was OK I guess...I mean, school is school. But for some reason," I now looked at Granny Relda, "Puck and I are still in all of the same classes". Now my dad was glaring at Granny Relda.

"Mom we talked about this! These kids _need_ to be separated. When they get mad at each other, they could burn the school down!" my dad complained.

Granny Relda gave him a look, saying, "Oh really?". "We all know that isn't the reason you want them separated Henry," she stated. Puck, Dad, and I were all blushing now. Mom and Daphne were smiling. "Anyways, I still think that this is necessary!" she finished off. But I felt I couldn't leave this at rest.

"But I wish we had at least been told! We weren't just in the same classes! We ended up sitting next to each other in every class! I mean honestly, don't you guys trust us!?" I ranted.

Puck added on, "Yah! Ms. Violent over here threatened to crush me like a bug!"

I couldn't stand this! It was as if he was saying it was _my_ fault! "You know perfectly well why I said that you Stinkbomb!" I yelled at Puck.

"It isn't my fault that you let a certain secret slip!" Puck retorted.

"Idiot!" I shouted.

"Bossy!" he yelled back.

"Smelly!"

"Annoying!"

"Stupid!"

"Overly violent!"  
"Dumbass!"

We were both standing up now, eyes blaring at eachother, and I had just realized what I said in front of everyone. The room was filled with gasps at my foul language and "SABRINA"s. I was blushing over my already enraged face.

"S-s-sorry," I stuttered, trying to act innocent. "I didn't mean to say it, I swear", which was true, "I don't curse usually, honest!" which was very much not true. I knew Puck wouldn't rat me out because he cursed often enough to get in trouble too.

"I'll let you off with a warning.." my dad said to me.

"I think thats enough family time for the two of you. Why don't you go upstairs and think about how dumb your arguments have gotten lately. Puck, you haven't been pranking Sabrina lately. And Sabrina you haven't...well you haven't tried to kill Puck for a long time. I knew you would both blow up at some point but you need a break from each other," Mom said calmly. Both Puck and I nodded.

I headed up to my room tired. I knew that we shouldn't be fighting, but Puck deserved what he got! He was a no good bug with pink wings… I plopped back onto my bed. I was never going to get my own room.

 **So yah, chapter 3 everyone! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Though it isn't a lot of people it means so much to me! Now it has been brought to my attention that some people may find it a little weird that these thirteen year olds are cursing. I just wanted to say that this isn't unusual for me and I felt like both of these specific teenagers would be curing a lot so they still will be for anyone who finds that annoying. Ugh I feel like I wanted to say something else but I forget...Whatever! Thank you for reading, and please review! Hope my grammar is continuing to improve ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so you probably know that the first time I posted this chapter it was all...weird. Hopefully this one doesn't glitch too! I'm sorry this took so long...I though I had fixed it but I looked back and realized I hadn't! So yah...anyways, I don't own Sisters Grimm and all that stuff, enjoy ^^!**

 _P POV_

I couldn't believe Grimm! Acting like it was all _my_ fault! Well...maybe I shouldn't have been so annoying… _Stop it Puck!_ I yelled to myself. _You're the trickster King! You can do whatever you want!_ I sighed. Grimm was, as much as I hate to admit it, my only friend at the school was full of Everafters, and though they may have not hated Sabrina and I, they had no reason to actually _like_ us. I couldn't just let my, dare I say it, only friend, be mad at me. So I sneaked out of my room, and into the treacherous territory of Sabrina Grimm.

I gulped as I knocked on the door. I rubbed my neck and waited for an answer. When silence continued, I knocked again. Once again, silence. I though about the consequences of inviting myself into Grimm's room, but there wasn't much else I could do wrong, so I turned the doorknob, surprised that Sabrina hadn't unlocked it. When I entered, I saw her. Grimm was just laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. I coughed, hoping she would notice that I had just entered, which worked.

"Ever hear of knocking, you idiot?" Sabrina said snarkily to me, her eyes still fixed up. I raised an eyebrow.

"I have and I did," I replied. What was wrong with her? Usually, even when she was angry, she was fully alert. Grimm sat up. A look of disgust was on her face, but she must have seen that I had come to appologize because once she put her eyes on me she wore a face of regret.

"Gosh, sorry Puck. You know for calling you a dumbass and all...even if you fully deserved it," she said. Now that was the Grimm I knew; even her apologies were snarky.

"Yeah, and um...sorry for, you know…" I stated. Grimm nodded.

"I'm still mad at you…" Sabrina mumbled. I sighed. At least she wasn't as angry as before.

"Well, I'm going to go now," I deadpanned.

"You do that," Grimm replied. And so I headed to my room.

I was just about to drift asleep when I heard a voice, or well voices, call my name, as well as Grimm's. I rubbed my eyes so that I felt more awake and used my wings to hover downstairs. Grimm was close behind me, and was obviously awoken. Daphne and the Old Lady looked distressed. Canis was calming Daphne down. Henry and Veronica seemed to be thinking. I immediately noticed to phone, which had black spots on the shiny, silver surface, as if it had been burnt.

"Whatsgoingon?" Grimm asked quietly. I shrugged, unsure myself.

Veronica was the first to speak, "We got a call from Jake and Red. They said that they...well that they found Red's family…". I was shocked and my eyes widened. Grimm did the same. "They, well, Red, she said that she knew that her grandmother was dead, but she had no clue what happened to her parents. And, according to Jake, they had fled to France when their little girl wasn't home soon, since they knew there was a wolf loose. They didn't want to risk anything since they thought that Red was dead, and plus they had a baby on the way…" Veronica finished.

"But I still don't understand," Grimm said. "Why does the phone look like something set a match to it? Why is everybody so scared?".

It was Henry who talked next, "After Jake explained all this, Red had, well, I don't know what to call it. The phone was on speaker, and we could hear Red screaming, 'It isn't them! They aren't my parents! My family is dead!'. Jake said she looked like she was having a seizure, and well, then the phone kind of got an electric charge. Thank God it was on the coffee table and no one was holding it…".

I gulped. We had all assumed Red's family was dead. And now it looked like we had found them...well until Red started screaming...but what could this all mean?

"Henry and I will head off to find Jake. Henry has done some work that will be able to get one Everafter through the barrier, just like he did with Red," Mr. Canis explained. "Until then, let us hope for the best".

 **Yay! There it is. The main plot has now been introduced! There'll be a few cuter Puckabrina moments in the near future^^ So excited! I know Puck is a bit OOC (Out Of Character) But he HAD to apologize for the rest of the story to go...just imagine that with some magic that he's matured.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah, this chapter I realized that I had forgotten Basil...As in Sabrina and Daphne's brother Basil. I am...incredibly stupid. So I'd appreciate it if you just pretended that he has been here the whole time. I don't own Sister's Grimm all that stuff. This is kind of a filler chapter. Not much action, but there wasn't a lot I could do. Mainly emotional stuff. A bit of TRANSITIONING Puckabrina very LIGHTLY sprinkled in. At like a .5 point in the story. But yah, enjoy. A better chapter will come out on the NINTH OF JULY for the wonderful guest reader who signed off as Amy Grimm's birthday! But yeah totally off topic. ENJOY!**

 _S POV_

I couldn't wrap my head around this...Red's parents...ALIVE. We had never even heard about them. I just assumed that they died. But what were and Dad supposed to do? Find some magical source on who Red's parents really were! I couldn't let my dad go on some wild goose chase. Especially when he might get hurt in the process! I had already lost him once. I couldn't go through that all over again...Even if I wasn't stuck with Smirt.

"Dad!" I yelled, "Mr. Canis! This could all be some stupid trick! Red and Uncle Jake could be captured! You can't just put yourselves in danger!" Mom, Dad, and Mr. Canis looked at each other, and then they both gave me this look. There wasn't anything really special about it, and yet everything about it was special. I knew that Red had become like a fourth child to Mom and Dad. Just like she had become like a new sister to Daphne, Basil, and I. Uncle Jake was Dad's brother. And Mr. Canis cared more about Red than anything else. Ever. I knew that they had to do this. For Red. For Uncle Jake. For Mr. Canis. For Mom and Dad. For Granny Relda. For Daphne. For Basil. For Puck. For me.

Everyone was back up in their own room. Except for Daphne, she insisted on sleeping with Mom and Dad. Sometimes I wished I could do that again...Just forget about problems as my parents comferted me. But I had grown up, and Daphne hadn't, and that was something I could never change. All thoughts of having my own room were all gone now. I had never realized how lonely the room was without Daphne. Her loud snores had always irritated me. But now I would do anything to get them back, so I could pretend that my other sister wasn't lost somewhere in France.

A gentle knock came from the door. I got excited, nearly sure it was Daphne, and said, "Come in!". However, it was _not_ Daphne. It was Puck. It didn't take me long to realize that he too must have been worried. Red was, besides Canis, the only other real Everafter in this house. The Grimms may had been granted immortality, but we would never know the true pain of being an Everafter.

"Hey," Puck said after a long, awkward silence.

"Hi," I replied. We both just stared at each other, in some kind of understanding. It was odd, we weren't even thinking of Uncle Jake. We knew he could handle himself. It was all just Red.

"I guess its kind of lonely here without Marshmellow, huh Grimm?" Puck asked. I just nodded. "What are we going to do? Red and Jake are missing in Europe and we can't do anything about it! These are the times I wish I wasn't a kid! I can't do anything! Its always grown-ups to the rescue! But I want to help!" he ranted. I was thoroughly ssurprised by the fact that Puck wanted to take so much control. I'd only heard him talk about how he would never grow up, and here he was, saying he hated being a kid. Maybe over four-thousand years of living had changed the immature fairy.

Puck took a deep breath and stared at me. It wasn't long before I could feel my face burning up. His green eyes were always so playful. As they stared at me seriously, I couldn't help but wonder if I ever wanted Puck to be so...so un-Puck-like. "I guess I just needed someone to rant to...'night Sabrina," he stated, then walked off to his room.

Though Puck was already gone, I couldn't help but reply, "Goodnight Puck".

I stayed up that night, much later than I should've. _There's school tomorrow. Sleep Sabrina! SLEEP_. I yelled to myself. But I couldn't. All that was on my mind was Red. And the fact that Puck had come to rant to _me_. But mainly Red.

"When are we leaving, Canis?" I heard my dad say right outside my open door.

"The soonest flight possible…" I heard Mr. Canis mumble. I was listening now. They were leaving without telling us? I couldn't help but realize that that sounded a lot like me.

"NOW?" Dad asked. There was silence, and I was sure Mr. Canis had nodded, because my dad said, "I'll go pack". About ten minutes later, I heard the squeaky step creak. _They're leaving_. I took a deep breath. _Sleep Sabrina. Sleep._ And sleep I did.

 **So yeah, not a lot. Mainly emotion. Thank you so much for reading, again please review! And believe me, there WILL be a whole lot more action soon! For, well, I guess I'll call you Amy please consider getting an account! I'd love to PM you! I'll see you guys on the ninth!**

~Unihuman9


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is for "Amy Grimm's" Birthday! I kind of wish it had been a bit better, but unfortunately, I had a bit of writers block at a very bad time. But I hope this is good enough. I don't own Sisters Grim Blah Blah Blah. Enjoy.**

 _P POV_

Henry and Canis had left. And I wished that I was right out there with them. They couldn't do this without me! And yet, they already had...I took out my wooden sword from underneath my trampoline bed. _I haven't touched this for a year_. I swung the sword around, as if we were in the Everafter war all over again.

"Take that!" I cried, plunging my weapon through an imaginary member of the Scarlet hand. "And that!" I yelled, imagining that I had just scarred someone's face. Soon enough, I was swinging the sword around like a hooligan, as if there would be no tomorrow if I stopped. But finally, I got worn out. Breathing heavily, I bounced onto the trampoline. "I need to help," I whispered to myself. "And I will"

It was the next morning. I had woken up to realize that today was only the second day of school.

"UGH," I moaned. But I got up and got dressed, figuring I wouldn't be able to get away with wearing the same clothes all over again this time. And then I realized it...I had to _shower_. The Old Lady had said I could do it every other day. And I didn't shower yesterday. "UGGGHHH!".

I entered the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. I had slight dark circles, due to the fact that I had barely got any sleep last night. I had been too busy planning my escape to France. But never the less, I showered (ew), brushed my teeth (gross), and because of the popular demand of Grimm and Marshmallow, brushed my hair (eh). When I headed down for breakfast, Grimm and the Old Lady were already there, talking. Daphne was sitting there, listening. I could tell by the pout on her face she wanted to be included.

"I'm here!" I announced. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Leibling!" The Old Lady called to be. "I was wondering when you would get up. Oh dear, you took a shower and everything!" I smiled, at least she noticed. "Well I'm afraid you three will still need to go to school. Henry and Veronica insisted you got your education," she said. I groaned. I had been hoping that we would be able to stay home due to traumatic experience. That way, I could work on my plan. But alas, I was forced to leave the house, and go to the dreaded school.

First period was boring. We just continued to talk about our first unit of biology, genetics. In Algebra, we learned "basic skills" of math. English we were told to start reading. I tried telling our teacher, Rapunzel, that I was allergic to books. But she insisted I made my allergy up! The nerve of her! I didn't even try to pay attention to Magical History. I had lived through most of it. But finally it was lunch time. I needed an accomplice for my plan. Someone who could keep it a secret. Someone who wanted to help Red and Jake as much as I did. And who better to share this plan with than the Queen of Sneaks herself?

As Grimm and I sat down alone at lunch, I pulled out a piece of paper which included a slobby scribble of my plans.

"Grimm!" I said before she could even take out the sandwich she had packed for lunch. I needed her undivided attention.

"Whaddya want Fairyboy?" she asked, clearly annoyed I wouldn't let her eat her lunch.

"I want to get Red and Jake back…" I replied quietly. Grimm's blue eyes widened significantly, and she was all ears.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"A whole damn lot Grimm. A whole damn lot".

The plan was simple, but hard to explain. We had to figure out a way to get to Red and Jake quickly. We also had to escape the barrier. I hadn't figured those two specific bits out yet. However, I did know what we would do once we found Red and Jake...which is what I explained to Sabrina.

"Sounds great Puck!" Grimm said, pleased that I had come up with a plan. "But now we need to figure out how to get there…" I nodded in agreement.

"That's what we figure out during our free period. The bell rang, and with both of our lunches uneaten, we headed to Gym class.

 **DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT INCLUDING THE PLAN. It'll be a surprise. I know this isn't THAT great but again I hope it satisfies you guys! As always, please review. Thank you for reading. Until next time...**

 **~Unihuman9**


End file.
